Ocean Shores (Hong Kong)
1st Logo (1979-1989?) Logo: First, a blue seahorse with a line around zooms in from the bottom of the screen and shines as we see a starry sky in the background. The seahorse spins around (turning the line into a circle), and hits the circle, transforming it into a blue circle with a white sound wave inside of it and blue protruding from either side of the sound wave, making the circle look like a lemon. The circle zooms and flips in to transfer the screen to this zooming out: OCEAN SHORES VIDEO LIMITED "OCEAN SHORES" and "LIMITED" are zooming out with a trailing effect, and "VIDEO" is zooming in, flashing. This disappears, to transition the screen to another screen, first with the circle from before zooming out with trailing effects, then with "THE FINEST" zooming out on top of the circle with more trailing effects, and "VIDEO CASSETTES" zooming out below the circle, also with a trail effect. The text disappears as two lasers come from the top-right and bottom-left side of the screen, lasering this: the top-right one lasering "OCEAN SHORES VIDEO LTD.", and the bottom-left one lasers in the company's HK address along with a copyright date. The logos shines a little. FX/SFX: The flashing images and text, the moving seahorse, the line turning into a circle, the zooming text, the zooming and flipping logo, the shining effect on the logo and text, the laser effect on the text. Cheesy Factor: It's an obvious product of the 70's, with the Scanimation and the music. Music/Sounds: First, during the appearance of the seahorse, a horn plays, eventually breaking into a cool piano tune when the seahorse is spinning. The horn returns during the "OCEAN SHORES" text sequence, later ending with three horn stabs timed to the zooming out of the other text, followed by some laser sound effects, then a cool 70's style horn and piano tune. Finally, an announcer says "This is an Ocean Shores Video Presentation!". Availability: Actually common. You can find these on Ocean Shores tapes from 1979-Late 1980's, and considering its long lifespan, it's pretty easy to find if you do so. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The flashing, fast-paced effects, darkness, and music can startle more than a few. However, this is a favorite. 2nd Logo (1989?-2003) Logo: We start off with lots of blue cartoon waves against a blue sky. A glowing green seahorse (basically a green colored and bigger version of the seahorse from the previous logo) suddenly appears in the middle of the screen, swimming to the right, turning around and swimming off-screen to the left. The water changes into outer space, and the seahorse swims on screen from the right. It turns around and settles in the centre. A stream of glowing water comes up like a shooting star from the bottom of the screen, circling around the seahorse. They both flash brightly and freeze in place, with a registered trademark (®) symbol popping into existence to the right of the seahorse’s head during the flash. Electricity crackles around the logo, and a red ribbon comes up from the bottom of the screen, flying around before zooming off to the right. The ribbon leaves behind four red Chinese characters, with the English text “OCEAN SHORES PRESENTS” appearing below them. The seahorse’s eye twinkles. Variants: *The Chinese characters might sometimes not appear at all. This could be seen on Lady in Heat, and some other films. *Another variant has the "OCEAN SHORES PRESENTS" text in a different font. FX/SFX: Psychedelic-looking cartoon animation. While it was made in the 1980s, it looks more like 60s-style animation- which is not a bad thing. Music/Sounds: A New Line-styled synth violin is heard at the beginning, later breaking into a cheerful synth when the seahorse appears. Some thunder happens near the end. At the end, an announcer says the English text, which ends with the same last note of the music followed by a different announcer says the Chinese text, though sometimes, only the Chinese announcer is heard, or not at all. Availability: Rare. It's from Ocean Shores tapes from late in it's lifespan. Scare Factor: Medium. It’s bizarre and dramatic, but shouldn’t be too frightening. Category:Hong Kong